powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbreakable Skin
The power to have indestructible skin. Sub-power of Skin Manipulation. Also Called *Impenetrable Flesh/Skin *Indestructible Flesh/Skin *Invincible Flesh/Skin Capabilities The user possesses unusually resilient skin that is impervious to any harm or damage. Applications * Absolute Defense - Skin only. * Acceleration Immunity - Skin only. * Acid Immunity - Skin only. * Chemical Reaction Immunity - Skin only. * Contaminant Immunity - Skin only. * Cutting Immunity - Skin only. * Damage Negation - Upon contact with Skin * Decay Immunity - Skin only. * Discomfort Immunity - Skin only. * Disease Immunity - Skin only. * Erosion Immunity - Skin only. * Foreign Chemical Immunity - Skin only. * Elemental Immunity - Skin only. * Energy Immunity - Skin only. * Explosion Immunity - Skin only. * Impact Immunity - Skin only. * Invulnerability - Skin only. * Pain Suppression - Skin only. * Physical Force Immunity - Skin only. * Pressure Immunity - Skin only. * Temperature Immunity - Skin only. * Vacuum Immunity - Skin only. Associations *Absolute Defense *Artificially Enhanced Physiology *Bulletproof Durability *Cutting Immunity *Dermal Armor *Invulnerability *Nemean Lion Physiology *Skin Manipulation **Skin Hardening *Unbreakable Bones *Unbreakable Hair Limitations *Only the skin is unbreakable, their orifices and other soft openings being vulnerable areas. **Enough blunt force could harm internal organs while leaving the skin unharmed. **Unbreakable skin will become a hindrance if user requires surgery, such as for internal injuries *Users of Absolute Strength can harm the user's skin. *Unlike Skin Hardening, this ability is involuntary. *Can be bypassed. Known Users * The Worst (Ben 10: Omniverse) * Bulleteer (DC Comics) * Nemean Lion (Greco-Roman Mythology) * Caeneus (Greco-Roman Mythology) * Ikaros (Heavens Lost Property) * Baron Samedi (Heroes) * Hitomi Uzaki (Killing Bites); as Brute Ratel * Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) * Kimura (Marvel Comics) * The Nemean Lion (Marvel Comics) * Luke Cage (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Third Raikage (Naruto) * Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) * SCP-4007-2 - Kagemusha (SCP Foundation) * Gōki (Yu Yu Hakusho) Known Objects * Smartskin (DC Comics) * Nemean Lion Skin (Marvel Comics) Gallery Baron Samedi.jpg|Baron Samedi (Heroes) is an evolved human with impenetrable skin... Samedi_Dermal_Armor.jpg|...to the extent that being slammed into a car at high-speed barely even fazed him. Luke-cage.jpg|Thanks to an experimental procedure, Luke Cage (Marvel) was granted unbreakable skin and super strength, making him indestructible to almost anything. Density Invulnerability by Kimura.jpg|Kimura (Marvel Comics) Goki Yuyu Hakusho.jpg|Gōki (Yu Yu Hakusho) possesses indestructible skin, his defeat only occurring when Yusuke fired his spirit gun into his open mouth. Nemean Lion Heracles.JPG|Nemean Lion (Greco-Roman Mythology) was a monstrous lion with an unbreakable pelt immune to arrows. Because of this, Heracles used the pelt after killing it as armor. The_Worst.png|The Worst's (Ben 10 Omniverse) skin is impenetrable, making him completely indestructible. He can however still feel pain. Linlin_super_smash.png|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) has been described as an "iron balloon" because she can destroy cities, sink ships, and resist cannon and gunfire without receiving a single injury. Big Mom 5yrs breaks sword.png|Even a 5-year-old Linlin could break a giant's sword. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power